heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peteparker
Welcome! Welcome to Heroes Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Check out our about page to see what Heroes Wiki is about. :Check out the ' for help on uploading images, editing, creating a page and creating a forum. :'Check out our policies to familiarize yourself with Heroes Wiki's policies. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :When posting on an article's Talk page you should add ~~~~ or click the signature button. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Once again, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Yours sincerely, - - Skin Hi, I was over at http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page because I am also a huge fan of that show. I noticed their skin has flight 815 flying through the sky at the top of the page above the island just before it crashes. It made me think how awesome it would be if across the top of ours we showed Nathan or Peter flying throught the sky in the distance in kind of the same manner. You know with the often seen circle of smoke behind him that he creates when he takes off at great speed. I guess it could be the lesser known character West but since it will be a picture from a distance we probably won't be able to tell which one of them it is anyway. Although it should at least be close enough that we can tell it is a superhuman flying through the air unaided. I would attempt to create a prototype version of this myself but admittedly I have no idea how our new skin was even created nor would I have a clue as to how to accomplish this. Perhaps you would help again. this idea may not even be workable at all. Let me know what you think. Also in the most recent episode there was a scene where Peter used this abilty at night time when the sky was black. 21:52, 1 March 2009 (UTC) * http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/heroes/images/5/52/Daytime_flight_supersonic.jpg * Hey there! After a long time searching for images I finally came across this image. It's not the best of quality, but I just wanted to know how we could use it in the skin Jdray was planning to come up with? 03:43, 28 March 2009 (UTC) **Ok the eclipse was much better than the current skin. You can't tell the trail of smoke is being created by a person flying nor does it have the signature circle puff of smoke seen when he takes off at great speed. 01:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC) **First let me start off by saying what I should have started off my last post with. THANK YOU SO MUCH! for all the work you are doing and have done to help this wiki. The current skin does look awesome and I definitely also want to hear Destiny's opinion on it. I already left him a message on his talk page. My only complaints are exactly the two I named above 1 - can't tell its a human that is flying/making the smoke and 2 - no circle of smoke (as shown in the picture above on this page) Anyway the current skin can be modified to have those two things? Perhaps the current moon can be modified to have the halo of the eclipse around it like the old version? Anyway thanks again. 21:56, 30 March 2009 (UTC) **Right now all I got is the picture above on this page. But I'll keep looking for more and let you know. Thanks again. 23:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) **Hello, after some discussion on my talk page Destiny and I have decided that the previous image of the eclipse was better. Would you please revert? Thanks. 10:58, 3 April 2009 (UTC) The Sidebar's Picture Hello! I know you must be busy, but do you have time to answer a question? I love that Helix picture on the left sidebar! It's really neat--I asked another user how it was done, and they said that they believed you have put it on there. If it isn't that hard to do, could you tell me how to do that on my own wiki? Thank you so much :oD! TTFN and onward then! --[[User:Howdychicken|'Howdychicken']] (Talk to me) 12:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC)